The Beauty of Life and Love
by lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose
Summary: Kinda Soulmate Au? Blaise is up late one night with a wandering mind, thinking about the past and "what-ifs", thankfully Draco is there to remind him not to worry too much and get some sleep. This whole story kinda happened on accident so I apologize for the OOCness and any other failures you may find. Me writing anything Harry Potter related probably won't ever happen again.


So I honestly never in my life predicted that I'd be writing, let alone, posting a Harry Potter fanfiction... I will spare you all the details of exactly how inadequate I am in regards to Harry Potter, I'd probably just make you all cry...

Anyways, they're both super OOC, I apologize for my failures guys...

* * *

Blaise Zabini still couldn't believe it. It had been a year since he found out that Draco Malfoy was his soulmate, and he couldn't be happier. He was currently sitting up in their shared bed letting his mind wander as he watched the pale teen sleep peacefully in the bed next to him.

* * *

 _Blaise had known Draco for years prior to discovering they were soulmates, both boys coming from affluent families, the Zabini's and Malfoy's both being wealthy, old pureblood families that could trace their respective illustrious lineage's back centuries. However, despite the fact that both families occupied the same social circles, both boys being sorted into the Slytherin house, and the fact that the boys had been what you could consider friends for a number of years, they had not even considered each other as a potential love interest, let alone as their soulmate. Draco Malfoy had been deemed the Slytherin prince from almost the moment he had stepped foot on the grounds of the centuries old Wizard school, and while Blaise had found himself in the same social circle as the other boy, Draco had still seemed untouchable to the rest of the world. Being typical Slytherins, Draco and Blaise had been seen as vain and arrogant by many of their peers, however, being raised in a world with little acceptance of displaying emotions, where perceived power was everything, they had both learnt the hard way that emotions were not a luxury afforded to them._

 _Discovering that Draco was his soulmate had been a completely coincidentally based accident… mostly. The Slytherin team had just finished their first quidditch practice for the year and everyone had wasted no time in showering and returning to the rest of Hogwarts daily life despite how sore most of them were following the intensive practice to get the team back in shape after the long break. Blaise had lingered behind longer than the rest of the team and had figured that he was the only one left in the Slytherin team's changing area, so he had proceeded to continue to take his time showering and changing back into his school uniform from the quidditch practice uniform. Blaise had only just finished getting dressed when he had noticed the blonde headed Slytherin team captain stroll into the area clad in only his perfectly pressed black trousers as he was towel drying his usually impeccable blonde hair. Now Blaise had never really thought about it before hand, but in that moment he had realized that contrary to his prior thinking, he'd never actually seen Draco immediately following a game or practice, rather now that he thought about it, Draco always seemed to disappear following the conclusion of the game or practice. Blaise had continued to observe the currently oblivious silvery eyed teen as he contemplated the enigma that was the Slytherin Prince, however, it hadn't taken long for him to understand why the fair-haired teen seemed to always be the last to leave the changing area and had never been seen in anything less than full and presentable dress._

 _The entirety of the silver eyed Slytherin's back had been covered in a number of criss-crossing scars in various sizes, depths, and stages of healing, some of which had seemed to be quite recent. Blaise had been slightly shocked at the sight but had remained impassive as he watched the fellow Slytherin continue dressing and making himself presentable as he had been raised to always appear, being a member of a well-known pureblood family, and the Malfoy heir. Draco had still yet to put on his shirt when he had finally noticed the others presence and had immediately stiffened when his gaze had fallen on the tanned Italian, his face a blank mask and his silver eyes cold as ice and hard as stone as he locked eyes with his teammate. Blaise still couldn't tell you just how long they had been stuck in that staring contest, each of them trying to find the cracks and chips in the other's relatively impenetrable masks, before they had eventually come to a wordless agreement that Blaise wouldn't say anything about the scars so long as Draco allowed Blaise to become his confidant regarding his injuries._

 _Blaise wasn't sure what had urged him to stand-up, and traverse the distance across the room, only coming to a stop once he was within an arm's length of the pale teen, whose back was once again to the darker teen. Draco had stilled at the proximity of the other male, unsure of how to react to the revelation that someone had actually seen the scars he had struggled to hide for so long, and had not immediately shunned him for what he perceived as a clear sign of failure and disgrace. While Blaise had initially been hesitant, some unknown desire had decided to make itself known, and he found it impossible to ignore the sudden need to touch the scars that marred the pale skin that was so rarely shown to the world. Draco had remained still, allowing the space between the two to remain, neither rejecting the proximity of nor initiating any contact between himself and the fellow Slytherin, rather leaving Blaise to decide his course of action._

 _The touch had been feather-light, just the simplest of gestures as Blaise traced his finger along the most prominent of Draco's scar, the one that carved its way down the length of his entire spine… In fact Draco had barely felt the initial touch, however, the intense colours that had burst forth to replace the dull blacks, whites, and greys that had previously inhabited the world were impossible to ignore and had left both teens breathless at the newfound beauty of the world. They had of course long known about seeing the colours when you finally found your soulmate and it hadn't taken them long to fall into a close companionship, or for most others to accept their relationship._

* * *

Currently, Blaise couldn't help but find himself stuck in a vicious cycle of wondering about 'what ifs?' What if he hadn't gone to Hogwarts? What if he hadn't been placed in the Slytherin house? What if he wasn't there protect Draco from his own self-destructive nature? What if he hadn't told him how he truly felt? What he truly meant to him? He didn't really want to know the answers but he couldn't help but still wonder about all those questions…

Blaise let out a soft barely audible sigh as he watched Draco sleep contentedly, stretched out on his stomach across his side of the bed, with one arm thrown across Blaise's waist as his head was turned away preventing Blaise from gazing upon the man's pale aristocratic features illuminated by the equally pale moonlight. Blaise was just brushing the disheveled hair out of the sleeping male's face as he began to feel Draco stir next to him followed by the opening of his silvery eyes,

"Blaise, what the bloody hell are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" Draco grumbled groggily in a heavy voice that was still thick with sleep as he lazily rolled himself over onto his back so he could properly glare at his other half for waking him up with his worrying

"I'm just thinking, my dragon" Blaise said smiling down at the blonde haired god who illuminated his world the same way the sun would light anyone else's world

"Translation: Worrying. Stop thinking so much Blaise. This is who we are, and our future is what it is. We are together; there are no ifs, ands, or buts about it." Draco soothed reaching up to rest his hand on the back of Blaise's neck before pulling him into a soft kiss. "I love you so much. You know that, right? If it wasn't for you… " Draco froze, unsure of how to continue for a moment, afraid of admitting the destructive path he was headed down at one point,

"You saved me from a path straight to hell, one that I probably wouldn't have been able to come back from… I could have ended up like my father by now if it wasn't for you… or I would've just ended my own life a long time ago without you..." Draco admitted softly as he thought about exactly how destructive his path had been before Blaise came into his life

"I know… and I would be back in Italy, far away from my dragon…" Blaise admitted in a soft whisper, wincing at the painful memories and once potential outcomes regarding the love of his life

"Hey, I'm still here, and so are you. I'm ok now, thanks to you, and we have a lot of life still ahead of us left to live, but we can't waste time worrying about it now. What comes will come, and until then all we can do is enjoy what we have, here, now, together. So let's get some sleep for now, ok?" Draco assured his soulmate as he pulled him all the way down to properly lay in the large bed they shared, before pressing himself as close to the now yawning Italian as he could, resting his head on Blaise's chest as the steady rhythm of his heart soothed the silver eyed male back to sleep,

"I love you too, my dragon. I wouldn't be anything without you either…" Blaise mumbled softly as he drifted off to the soothing sounds of his loves even breathes dancing across his throat paired with the steady rising and falling of his torso.

* * *

Yea, no. I don't actually know... This started out as a friend of mines story which I was going over and editing for her, and then with her permission I deleted parts of it and added to it extensively to create what you just read... if you wanna see what it was originally go read Eclairdesire's story whenever she actually posts it... not that the two look even remotely alike anymore...

Don't actually expect anymore Harry Potter Fanfictions out of me, I'm ridiculously out of my element here guys and I highly doubt I will ever create another monstrosity for you all to suffer through, cool?


End file.
